Con ningún otro
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: —"Siempre me pregunto si haces estas cosas con alguien más..."/¡Para HinataWeasley789!/


**Con ningún otro.**

**One-Shot. ¡Para HinataWeasley789!**

**Editado: 04/07/20123**

* * *

><p>Las motas de nieve caían a su alrededor con gracia y lentitud. Cruzó sus brazos y se encogió de hombros hundiendo su rostro dentro de la bufanda, hasta la nariz. Arrugó el ceño y tembló de frío.<p>

Giró su torso y cuello en busca de algún lugar donde poder sentarse finalmente, pero encontró solo una banca debajo de un árbol, que desprendía de sus ramas el agua ya derretida de la nieve. Menudo lugar. Había veces que amaba la nieve, pero tan solo cuando se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su casa y no a la orilla de un lago congelado en el que se podía patinar sin arriesgarse a ningún problema, más que la amenaza de sufrir alguna quebradura si resbalas.

Hanabi suspiró. Estornudó y movió la nariz incomoda; mas sin embargo, tenía las manos calientes en sus bolsillos y las orejas heladas, aun ocultas entre su cabello castaño.

—Hace frío —murmuró a sí misma mientras se palpaba los bolsillos con las manos envueltas en guantes rosados de lana, se quitó uno y hurgó en su bolsillo derecho por su celular. Lo sacó y se bajó la bufanda morada, mientras su aliento se empañaba en el aire helado. Apretó unos botones y el sonido del mensaje enviado le alivió.

Sopló al aire antes de volver esconder la mitad de su rostro dentro de la bufanda y colocarse el guante otra vez, girándose y dándole la espalda al lago, retomando camino hacia la ciudad.

.

_La besa en su cuello y muerde ligeramente la piel pálida de su parte sensible, dejando leves mordidas en su mentón y bajando hasta su clavícula. Ella cierra en sus puños la sábanas debajo suyo y arquea la espalda mientras emite un sonido casi gutural, que escapa de sus labios con armonía en cuando siente las manos de él viajar por su cintura y el aliento de su boca erizarle la piel._

_._

Toma entre sus manos el vaso de jugo que la empleada le había dejado adelante hace escasos segundos, bebe con ansias el contenido y lo deja sobre la mesa, se levanta y se apresura a salir, casi escapando del comedor.

Agarró el abrigo marrón claro del perchero junto a la puerta, un paraguas de los cuantos que había allí y sale a la intemperie nevada, esta vez protegiéndose de los copos blancos por el paraguas grande, redondo y negro que sostenía en su mano derecha, mientras trotaba y sus botas se enterraban en la nieve.

.

Golpeó con firmeza la madera de la puerta en vez del timbre. Una voz profunda habla desde adentro y se escucha el tintineo de las llaves y la cerradura ser abierta, un gruñido y un golpe.

—Hasta que llegas —se burló dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —Te esperé mucho tiempo, Hanabi.

—Hm...—emite ella girándose y sacándose el abrigo con confianza.— Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarme de tiempo, ayer me dejaste más de media hora junto al lago —mencionó con veneno en su tono sin siquiera levantar su tono. No fue una queja, sino un comentario sin tapujos.

—Ya, ya...tuve un par de problemas —dijo con despreocupación cerrando sus ojos y avanzando mas dentro de la casa.

— ¿Estás solo? —cuestionó echándole una mirada a su alrededor.

— ¿Crees que te llamaría si no lo estuviera? —replicó Kiba sonriendo lánguidamente.

Hanabi apartó la mirada y se sopló las manos con aliento y los colocó en sus mejillas coloradas. Aunque la casa de Kiba estaba cálida, aun sentía el escozor del frío calándole los huesos.

—Creo que me iré —notificó la muchacha diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Había algo definitivamente extraño en ese ambiente, y fuera lo que fuera, sentía la necesidad de huir, huir de ahí—Ni siquiera estoy segura del porque...

Una mano tiró de la manga de su camisa a cuadros y la aprisionó entre sus brazos. Kiba siente el aroma a lirios que lo hace delirar y enreda sus brazos en torno al torso de ella, baja su cabeza y roza sus labios con los de Hanabi, que responde al acto.

Ella era suave y fina, casi como una muñeca de porcelana que lo besaba con ansias entre sus brazos, que había enredado sus manos en la cabellera despeinada de la nuca de él y lo atraía hacia sí misma, estando de puntas de pie para lograr alcanzarlo. Tenía veinte años y era su _amante._

Hanabi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sus ropas caían y sentía la humedad y el sudor del cuerpo de su pareja, el cómo sus manos la recorrían de pies a cabeza y dejaba besos mojados por su cuello y otras zonas.

En su mente siempre surcaba la misma pregunta: _¿Cómo es que Kiba la retuvo para eso?_ Si mal no recordaban, debía ser más o menos hacia un año, en uno de esos arrebatos de escapada que ella había experimentado de su casa.

Y ahora lo hacían todas las semanas, cuatro o cinco veces cada siete días.

De pronto Hanabi ahogó un gemido en la boca de Kiba cuando este se introdujo de un solo golpe en ella, rodeó sus piernas la cintura y se dedicó a tirar el cuello hacia atrás dejando que el vuelva a besar, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del movimiento.

.

Se incorporó en la cama apoyándose con los codos y hundiéndose levemente en el colchón mullido. No supo en qué momento había caído dormida, pero así parecía. Era peligroso, y esperó que ningún familiar, ni Tsume ni Hana hayan entrado a la habitación mientras ella descansaba de su ajetreada actividad.

Volvió a recostarse. Le faltaban fuerzas para vestirse e irse. Giró la cabeza y miró a Kiba devolviéndole la mirada también, sonriendo con sorna.

Él rió y se puso de costado, sosteniéndose con el codo y la cabeza poyada en su mano.

— ¿Ya te ibas? Usualmente despierto y no estás. —Dijo él rodando los ojos, mientras acariciaba el hombro de Hanabi.

—No —Negó rotundamente, hundiéndose más en las sabanas que tapaban su casi desnudez completa, evitando las caricias de Kiba. —No hagas eso —ordenó con tono pastoso y escuchó un bufido por parte del otro.

Se mordió el labio y en cuanto Kiba volvió a recostarse completamente, dio un respingo al escuchar el sonido de llamada de su celular.

— ¡Oye!—exclamó Kiba molesto, cuando Hanabi bajó de un salto de la cama cubriendo su denudez con parte de las sábanas. Refunfuñando por lo bajo y tapándose con lo que quedaba del cubrecamas volvió a acomodarse. Ese día hacia más que frío.

Se había torcido el tobillo al caer mal luego de dar ese pequeño salto, pero aun así apresuró el paso y en medio del pánico buscó reconocer por el sonido en dónde había dejado el endemoniado móvil.

Joder, joder, joder...si no lo atendía a tiempo, seguramente empezarían a sospechar. O tal vez no, siendo que ella era Hanabi Hyûga, pero como quien era, prefería no arriesgarse a las acciones de su padre.

Tomó el celular entre las manos y tembló hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermana por el otro lado. Era lo típico, "estábamos preocupados"; "nunca dices a dónde vas", y temas por el estilo. Le aseguró a su hermana -que parecía estar por llorar-, que se encontraba bien y que pasaría por un algún lugar,-excusa para lograr hacer más tiempo-, antes de ir a su propia casa.

Suspiró y volvió a guardar su teléfono celular, volviendo a la habitación y comenzando a vestirse lentamente.

— ¿Que les dijiste? —preguntó con una torcida sonrisa.— Supongo que era Hinata.

Movió la cabeza asintiendo y terminó de colocarse la blusa. — Les dije que estaba en la biblioteca.

Kiba soltó una risilla.

—Menuda excusa para ocultar lo que en verdad hacías —mencionó sonriendo sin disimular. Hanabi lo fulminó directamente con la mirada, mientras se colocaba los jeans oscuros.

Se vistió en silencio, la camisa a cuadros por encima de la blusa blanca, los jeans oscuros y cuando se sentó en el mullido colchón para calzarse las botas, y Kiba lo sintió, rió estúpidamente.

— ¿Sabes...? —se tapó los ojos con el brazo, mientras aun sonreía, esta vez con melancolía—...Siempre me pregunto si haces estas cosas con otras personas.

Hanabi silenció. Si le decía la verdad, tal vez se reiría de ella. Si le mentía, capaz se enfurecería. Kiba era una caja de sorpresas y no sabía como podía estar su temperamento el día de hoy.

—Si guardas silencio, sacaré mis propias conclusiones —siguió hablando sin siquiera quitar su brazo para mirarla.

Hanabi, una vez que terminó de vestirse, tomó el resto de sus cosas, y antes de salir de la habitación se giró a encararlo.

—No, Kiba.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_ Esto es, solo, para mi onee-chan~ que cumplió años el 15 de Marzo y yo...nunca soy puntual :/ HinataWeasley789, esto es para ti~ Sé que puede ser clichè, pero yo me quedé un poco contenta de como quedó, al menos por ahora! Espero que te lo hayas pasado liindo en tu día, por que te lo mereces por se runa persona maravillosa (L)

Dejen un revieew, es lo que me motiva~

_Ciaossu!_

* * *

><p>Editado: Gracias por leerlo, una vez más! Aquí estoy yo tiempo después puliendo fics que alguna vez tanto quise -y que vuelvo a hacerlo. ¡Nos vemos!<p> 


End file.
